Tan Cerca
by Merope M
Summary: Estuvimos tan cerca del final feliz. O por lo menos de un momento feliz. ¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte? ¡Al diablo Aslan! Te quiero de vuelta... Por favor.


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes o locaciones aquí presentados me pertenecen, son de la exclusiva (impresionante y admirable) imaginación de C. S. Lewis._

**_Esta historia participa en ¡Fandoms unidos, jamás serán vencidos! del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones"_**

_Disfruten! ;)_

.

* * *

_Si me preguntan si la extraño, y sí, a veces algunos impertinentes me lo han preguntado, les diré que no. Que fue solo un enamoramiento adolescente e imposible, que ya poco me acuerdo de ella y que nunca la necesité, y que ya no espero que vuelva a aparecer._

_Pero miento. La verdad es que sí la extraño, en realidad la extraño; no la he olvidado y a veces pienso que nunca lo haré. A veces me siento solo y perdido._

_Cuando la necesidad de ella es demasiada carga, me dejo caer en aquel... ¿bendito? salón, permitiendo que la Luna me ilumine el rostro lloroso. Aquel salón que encierra la única memoria que tengo exclusiva de la mujer que me condenó al llanto. Así que simplemente cierro los ojos y me envuelvo en el recuerdo..._

.

Caspian X acababa de ser coronado como rey y ahora saludaba tranquilamente a su pueblo mientras caminaba por el patio principal con una sonrisa entre los Telmarinos y Antiguos Narnianos, los cuales celebraban, bailaban, reían y bebían en honor a su nuevo gobernante. Miraba a su alrededor, satisfecho: una pequeña niña reía mientras era conducida por un fauno alrededor de la hoguera para bailar al son de una orquesta formada de igual manera por enanos y humanos, un centauro contaba antiguas leyendas a los oídos atentos de los ancianos, los árboles se mecían sin viento...Todo estaba, por fin, como debía estar.

Luego de un suspiro, un poco cansado quizás, tal vez buscando a alguien en particular, de añoranza, o simplemente por los azares del destino, Caspian se dirigió al castillo el cual se encontraba solitario, frío y oscuro en comparación con la fiesta de afuera, y comenzó a caminar lento y tranquilo entre las sombras.

Largo fue su caminar, pero se detuvo de pronto cuando vio una pálida luz colarse bajo una puerta antigua, de un salón al que pocas veces había entrado siendo un niño. Con un movimiento suave y silencioso, abrió el pesado roble y se deslizó dentro de la habitación.

Era amplia, quizás la más amplia de todo el castillo, pensó, con un techo tan alto que desaparecía un poco ante la blanca luz de la luna llena que se colaba por enormes ventanales de forma ojival, iluminando el piso de piedra negra finamente pulida, lo que daba el efecto de estar mirando el reflejo de la noche en un lago; pilares de piedra tallados con antiguas leyendas afirmaban el lugar bajo los cuales se agrupaban delicadas mesas en las que antaño deben haberse depositado las mejores exquisiteces, ya que, después de todo, aquel era el salón de las fiestas del palacio.

Como recortada sobre el oscuro alrededor, una figura ataviada con vivos colores se encontraba sentada en el piso, bajo uno de los ventanales abiertos, contemplando la noche y la fiesta que se desarrollaba varios metros más abajo.

Él se quedó viéndola, probablemente sin el valor de acercarse por temor a romper el aura encantado

que rodeaba a la etérea presencia de la Reina Susan; iluminada por la luz de la luna se veía aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, con su piel nívea y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, los gruesos labios de un color carmesí natural, cabello negro azabache recogido en una media cola, trenzada con pequeñas flores de enredadera, las cuales hacían juego con su vestido azul intenso.

Más que mirar la fiesta, contemplaba más allá de las colinas, más allá de donde la leyenda indicaba que se encontraba Cair Paravel, el antiguo castillo, más allá de las tierras de Aslan... Una solitaria lágrima se desbordó de sus ojos azules, dejando un surco salado en su mejilla. Caspian sin percatarse inspiró violentamente ante la imagen de la lágrima aterrizando en los labios de la Reina.

Ella volteó la cabeza bruscamente y sus ojos se encontraron.

- Perdóneme, Majestad – intentó excusarse él, un poco cortado – no era mi intención molestarla.

- No me molestaste – dijo ella con el rostro nuevamente impecable.

Se quedaron viendo sin pronunciar palabra, con solo el lejano sonido de la noche cobijándolos en el frío salón.

- ¿Por qué no estas celebrando, Caspian? - interrumpió ella luego de un rato. El sonido de su nombre en sus labios, el monarca lo sintió como terciopelo, demorándose en contestar.

- Podría preguntarle lo mismo, Alteza.

- Solo Susan. Ahora el Rey eres tú.

- Mi profesor siempre me decía que una vez Rey o Reina de Narnia, se es Rey o Reina para siempre; eso te aplica a ti también.

Susan redirigió su mirada hacia el ventanal, soltando un profundo suspiro. Caspian la contempló un poco intrigado.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no estás celebrando, Susan? - exhalar su nombre sin formalidades se sintió como miel en los labios.

- Quería... no lo sé... - respondió ella, agachando la mirada.

- ¿No te gustan los bailes o no te gustó el nuevo Rey? - dijo él con una media sonrisa, intentando levantarle el ánimo a la encantadora joven.

- Me gustan los bailes y me gustó el nuevo Rey – respondió ella también con una sonrisa levantando la vista y sosteniendo con intensidad la mirada del joven – me gusta el nuevo Rey.

Él se quedó de pie un poco turbado sin aventurarse a nada luego de esa respuesta. ¿Habría sido una indirecta? ¿O solo era un comentario de su modo de gobernar? Susan, rogándole valentía a Aslan, no se detuvo:

- ¿No me vas a sacar al bailar?

- Eh, yo... eh, sí, mi reina, perd... perdóneme, eh... claro, bailar – la azabache se rió delicadamente ante el titubeo y rubor que se habían apoderado del joven monarca, mientras él se había acercado rápidamente y ahora se inclinaba ante ella, ofreciéndole su mano derecha.

- Bajo el destello eterno del radiante Sol del Sur, mi Reina, Susan la Benévola, ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo?

.

La hermosa joven depositó suavemente su mano izquierda en la palma extendida del muchacho, mientras que con la derecha le rodeó el cuello. Una cándida sonrisa de auténtica felicidad se dibujó en los labios del nuevo Rey, al tiempo que un ligero rubor atacaba las níveas mejillas de la Reina de tiempos pasados.

- No se alcanza a escuchar la música desde acá, Caspian – susurró ella con la miraba baja.

- Imagínala – le respondió él en un susurro marcado por un deje de nerviosismo, levantándole el rostro con delicadeza para luego afirmar con su mano libre la cintura de la muchacha y atraerla hacia sí.

Comenzaron un movimiento lento en el centro del salón, imaginándose quizás un vals: uno, dos tres, uno, dos tres, las manos correctamente colocadas con elegancia y compostura. Caspian comenzó a tararear despacio y medio desafinado una melodía imaginaria para el deleite de Susan, provocando una sonora carcajada en ella; para él se oyó como suaves campanas. Una vuelta demasiado lenta los separó momentáneamente, no obstante, rápido volvieron a juntar sus manos. Inmediata fue la sonrisa cómplice que afloró en el rostro de ambos al reencontrarse las miradas. Un giro un poco más intenso hizo que el vestido azul de Susan se abriera en suaves ondas y su cabello reflejara la luz de la luna. Él no quiere volver a soltar su mano, por lo que ella se regresa y él recatadamente la toma por la cintura desde la espalda, ambos giran sus rostros para no perderse de vista. La conduce con sutileza y ternura, conforme a la música existente sólo en su mente, giran grácilmente y vuelven a quedar de frente.

La Reina se acerca al Rey y apoya su mejilla en su hombro. El Rey cierra los ojos ante ese contacto inesperado y apoya su rostro en el cabello de la Reina. Se sonríen con timidez y continúan con el baile.

Pasos más, pasos menos, una vuelta, dos vueltas, un salto, manos despreocupadas e informales, miradas cada vez más intensas. Las sombras se funden en las paredes de piedra del salón tenuemente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Ríen y se congelan en desasosiego. Se acercan, se alejan, pero jamás se separan.

Juntan las palmas de sus manos derechas para girar en ese eje, con las retinas enlazadas en un intento por desvelar el alma del acompañante, levemente mueven los dedos hasta que los encadenan con los del otro, tomándose sin miramientos ni timidez de la mano. Caspian, apremiado, la toma de la cintura con ambas manos provocando una risa de cristales en ella al tener que doblar su brazo en tan extraña postura. Susan deposita su brazo libre en el cuello de él, jugueteando un poco con su melena castaña. Juntan sus frentes exhalando suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

Y termina el vals.

Se quedan en esa posición sólo balanceándose muy lentamente, esperando que la burbuja que habían creado a su alrededor no se rompiese, esperando poder quedarse así todo el tiempo posible.

Susan suspira y Caspian la abraza.

- Me gustaría preguntarte algo – le dice en un susurro rasposo.

- Hm – le responde ella con los párpados abajo.

- ¿Qué esperas de mi?

- Bueno, sé que serás un buen Rey, porque eres justo y bondadoso y...

- No, no es cómo gobernaré, sino qué espera Susan de Caspian. ¿Qué puedo hacer para cumplir todas tus posibles expectativas? - mientras decía esto, había abierto los ojos y miraba a la Reina mientras le acariciaba el cabello oscuro.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - Susan se arrepintió en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios. No porque no le gustase lo que iba a oír, sino porque no sabía si su fuerza de voluntad sería la suficiente para negarse. Además del otro asunto...

- ¿Puedo besarte? - Caspian preguntó lentamente y en un suave susurro, casi hablándole al oído a Susan. Sentía su aliento en el hombro, sentía su calidez, sintió como ella se tensó de pronto, como se alejó de su abrazo y cómo adoptó una falsa postura gélida.

- Deberías irte, Caspian.

- ¿Susan?

- Vuel... vuelve al festejo – dijo ella mientras daba la vuelta un poco cortada y se alejaba demasiado apresurada hacia la puerta de roble. Había sido más directo de lo que ella esperaba.

- Susan, por favor – se medio rió él, nervioso.

- Su Majestad debería ser más cortés y dejar marchar a una dama que tiene prisa.

- ¿Prisa por evitar una respuesta?

- A una pregunta enteramente descortés.

- Susan – la interrumpió él, acercándose a grandes zancadas – me atraes, me deslumbras, me llamas la atención y firmemente me interesa conocerte.

- ¿Y tú crees que la mejor forma de conocernos es pedirme un beso? - le respondió ella, completamente perturbada, alejándose lo más posible de la tibia proximidad del joven. Él la siguió.

- Bueno, lamento eso si te pareció irrespetuoso...

- Un beso no se pide, Caspian – lo interrumpió sin pensarlo demasiado, topando su espalda con una fría pared de piedra.

Él detuvo un momento su andar, sorprendido, pero luego continuó avanzando despacio con andares de felino y una sonrisa ladeada. Cuando llegó a su lado, levantó el brazo y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente, lo que provocó que a Susan le temblaran las piernas y perdiera un poco el férreo control de sí misma. Ambos bajaron los párpados.

"Susan, Aslan te dijo... Susan, no debes. Susan, has que pare"

- Peter te va a matar... - susurró un segundo antes de que sus labios se topasen. Caspian se detuvo y abrió sus ojos de mirada intensa. Ella hizo lo propio y se rió nerviosa por el microsegundo en que la expresión segura del Rey cambió.

Susan divisó por el rabillo del ojo la pesada puerta de roble más cerca de lo que pensaba y, tras un momento, un pensamiento, un recuerdo y una difícil decisión, se acercó al oído de un Caspian aún dubitativo y le susurró, provocando un escalofrío en él.

- No es el momento, Su Majestad. Tenemos tiempo.

Y tras eso, se escabulló a través de los brazos del desconcertado joven, abrió la puerta y con una última mirada, corrió por los oscuros pasillos hasta perderse de vista.

.

_Qué equivocada estaba._

_Cuando les cuento esta historia a aquellos pocos que realmente quieren escucharla, suelen comentarme lo que yo ya sé: debí haberla seguido. Pero ¿qué hice? Vi tranquilamente como se alejaba risueña, parado desde el umbral de la puerta aún con el estómago apretado por la ansiedad._

_Yo no sabía que el tiempo no estaba de nuestro lado._

_¿Y si me arrepiento? No lo sé. Tal vez si la hubiese seguido podríamos haber sido felices juntos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo? Ella inevitablemente tendría que volver._

_Yo no sabía que sería tan pronto._

_Pero parece que ella sí._

_A medida que han pasado los años los recuerdos que siguen a ese momento en el salón se vuelven más y más difusos, el orden de los acontecimientos se altera, las conversaciones se desvanecen y en su lugar surgen ilusiones. No logro recordar bien cómo fue que llegamos a estar frente a ese árbol de tronco anudado, mirándonos directamente a los ojos arrugados por el sol, intentado aferrarnos a las circunstancias para no caer en la desesperación de no volver a vernos..._

.

Susan se arrepentía. Se angustiaba. Se martirizaba. Deseaba retroceder en el tiempo. Quería llorar, abalanzarse sobre el joven y no soltarlo jamás. Quería gritarle a Aslan que estaba equivocado, que ella podría volver, que de hecho ella no debía irse, que ella pertenecía a ese lugar, que le diera más tiempo. Necesitaba más tiempo.

Pero no hizo nada de eso.

- No vamos a regresar - le hizo saber al joven.

La expresión de Caspian se congeló en una mueca de sorpresa no grata. Sus ojos intentaban llegar hasta el alma de Susan para sujetarla a su lado. El interior de ella se removió buscando acercarse al muchacho, por lo que prefirió apartar la vista y evitarlo lo más posible. Ella ya lo sabía, ella no debió haberle dicho que tenían tiempo, ella simplemente debió haberlo besado. Pero le faltaba valor para romperse el corazón.

El momento de las despedidas había llegado y con él, la necesidad de los jóvenes de detener el tiempo. A pesar de intentarlo, Caspian no supo como reaccionar ante la noticia, por lo que fue Susan la primera en acercarse. Los latidos de él aumentaron de forma dramática y se volvieron tan estridentes que resonaban en sus oídos, por lo que no entendió en un principio lo que ella le dijo, sino que sólo lanzó lo que su corazón le gritaba.

- Me gustaría que tuviéramos más tiempo juntos.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior los golpearon en el espíritu como martillos, apretando el nudo en la garganta, congelando las manos nerviosas y acelerando los latidos desbocados.

Susan traga su tristeza e impotencia e intenta aligerar el tema.

- No hubiera funcionado. Tengo 1300 años más que tú.

Pero no lo cree. Hubiera funcionado. Hubiera sido hermoso. Pero ella perdió la oportunidad y ahora se arrepiente. Así que sólo se aleja.

Las sonrisas momentáneas y superficiales se esfuman pensando en la posibilidad de revivir el momento.

El la observa con anhelo, con cariño y desazón.

El nudo aprieta.

Las manos sudan.

Los labios escuecen.

Los recuerdos aprisionan.

Los deseos matan.

Susan decide ser valiente. Susan la Valiente. Aunque sea una vez.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y acalla los latidos. Lo besa.

.

_Yo intento retenerla una última vez con un abrazo apretado, pero no puedo, y debo ver cómo se aleja de mi para siempre a través de ese maldito árbol. Se ha ido. Se ha ido para siempre. Se ha ido a un lugar del que yo no puedo traerla de vuelta._

_De nada sirvió que los días restantes me los pasase frente a él, esperándola. ¿Volvería?_

_De nada sirvió haberle susurrado al tronco anudado. ¿Me escucharía?_

_De nada sirvió haberlo talado en un arrebato de impotencia. ¿Lo habrá notado?_

_De nada sirvió la perfecta estatua que mandé a tallar de ella en la misma madera que me la arrebató. ¿Me habrá sentido?_

_De nada sirvió la noche en el salón. ¿La recordará?_

_De nada sirve que yo me pase noches enteras contemplando la luna, hablándole, susurrándole, implorándole, llorándole que me la devuelva, pidiéndole que le lleve mis palabras a sus oídos, con la esperanza que me escuche: me siento solo, te quiero de regreso, ¿me escuchas? Nunca te lo dije, ¡Te quiero! _

_¡Te quiero!_

_Te quiero..._


End file.
